


Voyeurism Thrills

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Gajeel’s stayed in the shadows of the library enjoying watching Levy in her own element. Her look of concentration, the way she shifted her legs and watching her rear when she stood on a ladder lit his blood on fire. Soon her movements weren’t so innocent. Short dresses hiking up when she bent over, views of the sides of her breasts. The realization that his woman knew he was there made him come from hiding spot only for her to tell him she liked it when he watched her. Staying quiet in the library proved a harder task than he thought.





	Voyeurism Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gajevy Week 2019. Prompt is Library. There is smut and I hope you love it!

There she sat again. Legs crossed underneath her, book spread over her lap as her eyebrows furrowed with concentration. She adjusted her posture within the worn velvet couch, the tip of her tongue peeking from the corner of her perfect mouth. Blue locks filtered over her shoulder, teasing her slender neck and shielding the hazel eyes when she leaned forward from the spectator’s piercing gaze. He loved those irises that matched the color of golden honey. Levy tied her short locks back in a ponytail. The Script Mage hooked stray strands behind her ear with a comfortable swoop. Those Gale-Force reading glasses framed her heart-shaped face, the letters shifting from the book’s page while she studied. Such a fucking gorgeous site.

Gajeel remained behind the gigantic bookshelf, the smell of ink and worn paper filling his nostrils. Yet one scent overshadowed books, dust, and tattered carpet: Levy’s. Her sweet aroma invaded his senses like a drug’s powerful first high. Gajeel’s drug, his reason for living. Their relationship’s rocky start seemed a thousand years in the past. No one meant more to him than the little woman focused on her studies. He’d rip apart anyone who put her in harm’s way. Gajeel licked his lips when she released one leg from underneath her to tap her shoe against the floor. Her toes pointed, highlighting her calf muscle underneath his watchful gaze. Her short stature didn’t let her plant her foot flat, but it allowed her to fit with perfection in his strong embrace. 

Every so often, Gajeel snuck into Levy’s lair deep within Fairy Tail to witness Levy in her element, but he never interrupted her. To be honest, Gajeel’s visit increased from once or twice a month to every week. Crimson orbs eyed her creamy legs her dark green dress, jeans tightening at the image of them wrapped around his waist. Strong hands gripped the mahogany wood almost tight enough to splinter it. Levy yawned and closed the book, reaching her arms overhead to stretch her back. The Script Mage often lost track of time when she dived into her reading. Magnolia had turned in for the night while she remained lost in her world of words. The rowdy guild hall even cleared out, all the drunks stumbling their way home. It was past one in the morning as Levy stood to her feet, adjusting her form-fitting dress.

Levy placed her glasses down on the table, picked up the book and padded down an adjacent row between bookshelves. Gajeel frowned when she escaped his watchful gaze. His legs moved on autopilot, keen nose following her trail until he found his prey. His mouth went dry at the sensual sight before him. Levy stood on a short ladder, attention focused on her search for a new book once she placed her current back into its place. As Levy reached tall for a book overhead, her dress inched up her round bottom, exposing the underside of her ass. Gajeel swallowed, hand moving over his cock, but itching to reach for her skin. Instead, Gajeel slipped away without a sound before he revealed his presence.

* * *

Even though Gajeel and Levy shared a home, he still couldn’t help observe her in the library. Her passion, although far from his type, made her sexy. What she lacked in strength, she made up for with extensive knowledge and support magic. Gajeel would never forget the first time she kissed him. Levy may have been giving him air, but her lips against his made him forget the dire predicament they were in because of Zeref’s demons. Her soft lips created a fire that six year later hadn’t diminished. After the exciting peek show Gajeel received two weeks ago, he noticed Levy seemed to slip up more often. Sometimes the side of her breasts peeked from underneath her arm when she sat at a table hunched over her notes.

 Many glimpses of her perfect ass from underneath her dresses blessed his eyes. So many that Gajeel wondered if his little mage knew of his presence. Impossible; Levy lacked strong senses and with Gajeel’s soundless movements, she couldn’t know. He refused to ruin his enjoyable view. Levy stood from her seat on the couch and stretched slender arms over her head. She adjusted her breasts in her blue halter top dress before smoothing her fingers over the soft fabric. Gajeel licked his lips, eyes trained on his prize. They widened in surprise when Levy padded over to the bookrack and bent down for a book on the lowest shelf, causing her short dress to ride up and expose majority of her ass.

“What the shit,” he murmured to himself, calloused hand flattening on his abdomen. 

She wore a matching blue thong underneath her dress. Levy stayed bent over, a look of concentration on her face as she reached for a book only to push it back in its place. The coy woman wasn’t searching for a book; she was giving him an eyeful. How did she catch him? Still, Gajeel stayed rooted in his spot, unsure of his next move since he blew his cover. The dragon slayer didn’t miss the coy smile dancing over her lips as she “decided” on a text and stood. 

“I wonder what Gajeel’s up to today?” she said to herself while walking around the table so her back was to him.

Gajeel grinned at her audacity. He snuck from his hiding spot and closed the distance between them. Levy didn’t flinch when Gajeel’s breath fanned against her shoulder, and his arms hooked underneath her breasts.

“How’d you know I was here?” he asked, planting butterfly kisses along her neck. 

Levy turned to face her lover and cupped his jaw with her small hands. Her rosy cheeks spilled her secret to him before she did. “Ever since you marked me, I’ve been able to sense your presence better.”

Of course. When dragons took a mate, they marked each other. That extended to dragon slayers and their partners, also a dragon slayer or not. He wore Levy’s mark garnished on his left pectoral muscle while she bore his on the back of her left shoulder. The dragon or dragon slayer’s partner also gained one of their heightened senses within six months of the mating ritual. Because they neared their fifth month, Gajeel wondered if someone made up that portion of the mating ritual since Levy’s enhanced ability hadn’t appeared. It seemed she hid it from him, which made him realize Levy knew he’d been watching her for some time.

“Yer sneaky,” Gajeel whispered, licking the shell of Levy’s ear and enjoying her shudder against him. “You knew the whole time, didn’t ya?”

“For two months now,” Levy breathed, her words shaky because of his administrations.

“Why didn’t you say something?” 

Levy’s cheeks darkened further. “Because… because I like when you watch me.”

Gajeel gave her his fanged grin. “Do ya now?”

Before Levy could comprehend his actions, Gajeel pushed her down onto the small couch, spreading her legs as he leaned over her. “Give me a show I’ll never forget.”

Levy’s eyes widened. “B-but, we’re in a public place!”

“So?” came his simple response. “It’s one in the morning. Who’s coming to the library this fucking early except you?”

He had a point. Levy’s late hours ensured no one interrupted her. There weren’t any cameras, and she kept the keys to the library when she stayed late to lock up. It closed at ten; however, her guildmates knew she’d often be inside and available to unlock the library. Unknown to them, Levy left the door unlocked once and noticed Gajeel followed her but didn’t engage. Her curiosity made her leave it unlocked more often. He didn’t sneak in every night, and Levy’s heart sank when he didn’t, but his visits had increased in the last few weeks. It didn’t take long for her to realize the purpose of his frequent visits.

A moan escaped her lips when Gajeel’s fingers brushed the outside of her underwear in a slow, devious circle. Hazel and crimson irises locked as he used his free hand to rest her right thigh over the small couch’s armrest. His smoldering gaze combined with his skilled fingers made her putty in his capable hands. Her sighs transformed to pants when he slipped inside her underwear to caress her womanhood.

“Gajeel,” she whispered, fists gripping his green coat.

“Yer so wet already,” he murmured as he gave her clit a few soft pinches, knowing the positive response he’d get. “Show me.”

The dragon slayer removed his finger to Levy’s disappointment and walked over to the table. He removed his jacket and shirt, throwing them on the floor. The table stood low enough to let Gajeel sit on it while his boots still touched the carpeted floor. He shot her a grin.

“What are you waiting for?”

Levy’s cheeks remained rosy as she inched a hesitant hand toward her sex. “I don’t think I can do this, Gajeel!”

“Just pretend like I’m not here. Act like you’re in our bed and I’m on a mission.”

Levy gave a slow nod and let out a soft breath, closing her eyes and propping her other leg open. How would she masturbate at home? Even though Levy said she liked Gajeel watching her in the library, their unspoken encounters always stayed PG-13. Touching herself in front of Gajeel made her hands shake with nervousness. 

_You’re at home and Gajeel is on a mission._

That scenario happened three weeks ago. Levy watched a romance movie unlike any she’d ever seen. Those in countries like Midi had a different take on what scenes movies could show. This movie had explicit sex scenes where the actors were having actual intercourse. She didn’t realize it would and almost turned it off, but watching them in the throes of passion made her wish for Gajeel’s presence. After the movie, Levy couldn’t ignore the throbbing between her legs.

Gajeel licked his lips Levy’s fingertips continued the circular motion his hand on the outside of her thong wet with her arousal. Her eyes fluttered underneath her lids, pouty lips parted to let moans slip through. Levy’s hips squirmed in the worn seat, toes pointing and flexing as her hands snuck into her underwear. The other hand traveled up to her covered breasts. Gajeel unbuckled his pants when she pulled down her halter top to expose rosy nipples. No bra; Levy planned for him to fuck her tonight. He’d fulfill her wish with a smile. 

“Mm, Gajeel,” she moaned while tweaking her nipple between her fingers.

Holy fucking shit. When he told her to put on a show, Levy got down to business despite her shyness beforehand. His eyes drank in when she stopped teasing her breast to shift her underwear to the side, giving him the beautiful view of her sinking a finger into herself. With each forward movement of the digit, a tiny gasp escaped her lips. Gajeel freed his cock, spit into his hand, and grasped his length, eyes never leaving the juncture between her legs. He wanted to fold her legs back and slam into her until she came, but the dragon slayer bid his time and enjoyed the view.

Levy’s chest heaved as she teased herself while wishing it was Gajeel’s hand. His calloused hands elicited a response from her body she couldn’t. Even still her fingers curled within her, bringing her closer to her peak. As she continued, Levy’s pleasure plateaued. A change in position would help, so the Script Mage removed her hand and stood, turning around to place her knees on the couch. She leaned over it, giving Gajeel a beautiful view of her thick rear and dripping pussy. When she widened her legs to situate her hand between her legs again, Gajeel’s tongue slipped out to lick his lips. He gave his cock a soft tug and returned to his slow pace working from the base to his tip. He stood and moved closer, not wanting to miss a second. Ruby eyes trailed with ravenous hunger over her thighs dripping with juices. He wouldn’t last much longer not touching her. Levy’s soft whisper of “right there” reached his sensitive ears, and that was the last straw. Gajeel released himself before he finished, closed the distance, and gave her ass a squeeze. Levy jumped in surprise.

“I’m taking over,” Gajeel stated. 

Levy’s hazel eyes focused on him and she smiled. “Please?”

This woman would cause his demise. Gajeel placed two fingers to Levy’s mouth and without a word she sucked them until they glistened with saliva. He placed his chest against her back, propped one knee outside her leg, and situating his digits along her folds. Levy arched into his skilled hand, pushing back into him when he entered her. She moaned when Gajeel worked his fingers in that familiar and sinful way inside her. Within moments, she teetered on the edge of orgasm. Her breaths came in shallow gasps and sweat trickled down her forehead. Gajeel’s silky hair slid over her skin when he raked his canines over her shoulders with just enough pressure to send shivers down her spine.

“You like that?”

“Yes!” she panted, eyes squinted shut. “Please, Gajeel!”

“Please what?” he asked while pressing harder on her g-spot.

“Stop teasing me!”

Gajeel caressed the side of her neck with his tongue. “You want my dick inside you?”

Levy’s legs quivered, and she struggled to hold herself up.

“Say it,” Gajeel commanded, pulling his fingers from her dripping slit.

She whimpered at the loss. Levy reached a hand back to spread her ass cheeks, bending over the sofa more, face flushed with embarrassment and lust. 

“Fuck me, Gajeel!”

He impaled her half a second later, gritting his teeth as her walls spasmed around him. He slammed into her, grasping her a handful of cobalt locks and her hip to give him better leverage. The room that expected quiet filled with the sounds of Levy’s loud cries, Gajeel’s grunts, and the sound his hips connecting with her ass. Gajeel released her hair and put his weight between her shoulder blades, giving him complete access to her swollen cunt. Each thrust brought him closer to the edge, but he wouldn’t go without sending his woman over again. He lowered his stance, slowed his strokes, but intensified them, grinning as Levy screamed his name. Levy reached back to grip his hips, almost trying to stop his movements, but when he did, she pulled his hips forward again. 

“I love you!” she sobbed as her pelvic muscles contracted once more.

“You love my cock,” he accused, still not letting up. 

Her lover returned to his fast pace and groaned as he spilled his seed inside her. They both panted hard, out of breath and sated. Gajeel pulled his cock from her and enjoyed his cum seeping from her pussy. He shuffled to the bathroom to grab tissue paper to clean up with. He brought it back and grinned that she was still in the same position, her hand between her legs to prevent his cum from leaking into the felt couch. After passing it to her and letting her clean up, Levy stood to her feet and let out a satisfied breath.

“I guess it’s time to call it a night.”

As the weeks passed, Gajeel and Levy continued their trysts in the library, but their boldness grew. Instead of just past midnight, the lovers had sporadic afternoon sex and once in a morning, almost getting caught by Reedus. He stopped by for art history books. Many times, Gajeel made Levy perform for him and with each experience, Levy grew more comfortable masturbating for him. Their love grew to new levels that astounded them both. The Dragon Slayer never imagined he’d find a woman who excepted him and his flaws or such a satisfying sex life. Today, Gajeel decided to sneak in on Levy again with a new set of magical pens in tow. The Script Mage often complained she burned through pens too fast, so he got her these magic pens that never ran out of ink.

Gajeel entered the library with his gift in tow and listened for the familiar sound of rustling books and paper. He found her in her favorite area: magic enhancement. There Levy stood on top of a tall ladder, slender fingers paused over the worn spine of a script magic book. Despite the possibility of guild members stumbling into the library, Gajeel couldn’t help himself. His obsession with Levy’s body never quelled no matter how many times she gave herself to him. 

“Find what you’re lookin’ for?”

Levy glanced over her shoulder and gave him a bright smile. “I’m having trouble finding what I need, but I hope this book will have it.”

Levy grasped the book as Gajeel set her gift on the large table and came up behind her. She froze when his calloused hands inched their way up the backs of her thighs. Levy gave him a stern look. 

“I can’t, Gajeel! I need to figure out how to use Solid Script Heal with more efficiency.”

His hands stopped their ascent, but not their caress, his thumbs brushing with feather-like pressure against her smooth skin.

“Maybe you need a distraction so you can come back to it fresh, huh?”

Levy puffed out her cheeks. “You’re insatiable!”

“Hell yeah,” Gajeel purred. “I can’t get enough of ya. This time, it’s for your pleasure only.”

“W-what do you mean?” Levy stammered while hanging on to the ladder in one hand and gripping the book in the other. 

Gajeel flipped up her skirt and pulled silk panties down her legs. She gave him a weary yet curious expression before chestnut eyes darted around at their surroundings in fear of getting caught. 

“No one is coming,” Gajeel reassured after tossing her panties to the carpeted floor. “Now turn around.”

“That’s not safe on a ladder,” Levy pointed out.

“I’m not gonna let you fall, all right!” he snapped.

Levy handed the Dragon Slayer her book which he set next to her pens on the table. When he turned around, the Script Mage still gave him an inquisitive look. He couldn’t wait for her expression to alter into passion. Levy stood just high enough to place one leg on his shoulder with ease. Gajeel guided her left thigh onto his shoulder, getting underneath her so she didn’t lose her balance. Levy gripped his raven tresses for dear life.

“Gajeel, I’m going to fall!” she exclaimed. “I… mm, Gajeel!”

He silenced her protest with a firm lick to the juncture between her legs. Gajeel hooked her other thigh onto his shoulder and pressed his woman against the books behind her. Levy had nowhere to run. She was at the mercy of the man beneath her, struggling to catch her breath as he sucked on her clit and made her hips squirm. His arms anchored her thick thighs to his shoulders to prevent an escape attempt. Deep rapid breaths filled her chest, both hands gripped the back of his head, and her eyes rolled back as Gajeel continued his attack, loving how with each second, she grew wetter. Her unique flavor invaded his mouth and hardened his cock, but he’d deal with his arousal later. Levy deserved this kind of treatment and he had no qualms with providing it.

Circular swirls of his tongue inched the panting woman closer to the edge, but then Gajeel would stop and go back to soft sensual licks. He then used his tongue to pistol her dripping slit. With each withdraw, he dragged it over her clit before entering her again. Her calves tightened from how hard Levy pointed her toes, making her scrambled brain wonder how much more of this torture she could handle. Gajeel released one thigh and held his pointer finger up.

“Give me coconut oil,” he instructed. 

“Solid Script, Coconut Oil!” she commanded in a voice so weak, she wasn’t positive what would appear.

To her relief, the tiny word “oil” appeared over Gajeel’s finger and melted over the digit and down his other fingers. Levy wondered what he wanted oil for. She discovered his plan when his finger pressed against her anus. They hadn’t tried anal play and Levy wasn’t against it. However, any possible pain associated with it didn’t sound appealing yet just him playing with her asshole increased her already intense arousal. 

“You like that?” Gajeel murmured in between fiery licks. Levy cried his name when he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. “Oh yeah, you fuckin’ like it.”

The initial stretching when he entered her left an unusual sensation, but once he started sliding his finger in out of her combined with latching his whole mouth onto her throbbing womanhood; she almost shrieked from Gajeel ravishing her. His rhythm made Levy grind against his face with such intensity, it grew hard for him to breathe. He still grinned, his ego stroked at having the power to turn such a sweet and presumed innocent girl into a nympho. Levy squeezed his cheeks with her thighs as her orgasm washed over her. She dead weighted on him as if her orgasm zapped all her energy.

“Oh my,” Levy whispered as Gajeel let her down onto shaky feet.

She grasped his vest to steady herself then reached for her underwear. Once she slid them back in place with Gajeel’s help, he tilted her chin up to kiss her. She tasted herself on his lips. When they pulled apart Levy walked over to the table and opened the bag.

“What’s this?”

Gajeel joined her. “Magic pens I got on my solo mission.”

Levy’s eyes lit up, and she held them to her chest. “These are for me?”

“Who else would they be for?” Gajeel asked, crossing muscled arms over his chest.

Levy giggled, stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “You’re so thoughtful. I love you, Gajeel.”

She watched with amusement as his cheeks tinted and he turned away, one hand scratching the back of his head. So, he could do such naughty things to her, but a tiny peck on the cheek and “I love you” turned her lover with monstrous physical strength into a shy mess. 

“I love you, too,” he muttered.

“I can’t hear you,” Levy taunted. “What did you say?”

Gajeel whirled around and glared at her. “I said I love ya, okay?!”

Levy gave him another peck on the cheek, disarming his brash response. He huffed and gathered her into his arms. The Script Mage sighed and laid her head against his chest. She never imagined she’d be in a relationship so satisfying. This man fulfilled her every desire and brought out an experimental side of her that led to more content. Gajeel released Levy while she collected her book and new pens.

“Let’s go get dinner,” Gajeel suggested. “I’m fucking starving.”

Levy nodded in agreement. Her stomach rumbled too with the need for food. “Sounds good! Then we can go home after that.”

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. “Why? It’s still early as shit. How about the river walk?”

Levy shifted blue strands of hair from her face then tapped her chin. “My plan can work at the river walk.”

“What are you talking about?” Gajeel questioned.

They walked to the exit and Levy pushed the door open, but paused, making Gajeel run into her. He opened his mouth to protest, but his words caught in his throat when Levy gripped his cock through his pants. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a playful wink before walking out the door. Gajeel stood there dumbfounded for a moment at her hint, but a smirk exposing his canine broke over his features.


End file.
